


Silver World

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbroken and something steps in his lign of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver World

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble and kinda made up from KAT-TUN's White x mas PV

He looks up towards the stars in this this midwinter night. It was a clear sky in this chilled Christmas day and the snow flocked like a white duvet over the city. You promised we would meet here like we do every year.

He stops at the huge Christmas tree that’s twinkling in the night by the hundreds of lamps, the coziness of being Christmas. 

A promised that was broken.

He didn’t want to cry.

Puffing out his warm breath, this night was silent as the wind in the mellow.

This year he’s alone.

Abandon with a package in his hand a promise to give to his boyfriend, which was now his ex-lover. One phone call had ended it, their relationship of five years. Lost in this winter night he’s unaware of another person walking towards him. The person pumps into him, making him stumble almost toppling over if he hadn’t been caught in his arm by hand that reaches out.

“Careful you might slip, I’m sorry.”

It’s a warm gentle voice and it’s a male voice. The person helps him to find his footing and for the first time he meets his rescuers eyes. They are brown just like his, but seem a bit darker and somewhere deep inside there he sees a broken soul, just like his.

“Thank you…” He mumbles making the gentle soul that looks maybe two year older give him a smile. He smiles gently back and his about to continue his mournful journey.

Feeling like he didn’t want to stay, but something told him to stay.

“Hey, Mr. you dropped this…”

He turns around seeing the stranger dust his package of the snow and holds it out for him with a hopeful smile.

“You can have it…” He says.

“What?” The stranger asks slightly surprised.

“It’s Christmas after all.”

“If I am given a present in this midwinter-night by a stranger I might wanna know that person’s name, so tell me stranger, do you have one…” His rescuer smiles warmly and steps closer to him. He can feel his heart beat with warmth when he’s looking warmly into those eyes looking for a miracle.  

“Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya.”

The stranger smiles holding out a small package.

“Marry x mas.”  

Kazuya takes the small package in his hand opening it, what was inside made him gasp.

“Due to a failed relationship, I hope to find some hope, will you be my little miracle?” Akanishi Jin asks as a cold wind roars through them them making them shiver and end up even closer.

Kazuya looks into those hidden deeps and he smiles, his heart thumping loud and healthy inside him.

“Glad I have the matching pair of chains then.”

Warm moisturized lips unthaw frozen hearts in this midwinter night.


End file.
